100 DAYS
by Susan sewell
Summary: I am a princess, on my coronation day enemy party takes over the state forcing me to flee for my life and kingdom. I am made to stay at max's place who is a PPP agent.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a 100 word challenge which me and my best friend Z-Aquarius-Kai are undertaking, although this is our very last year together at school(:( very sad) but doesn't matter we are BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE . So as this challenge is up we will be contended only after it's over, no matter how many years or days it takes._**

**_This basically is an OC X Max fic, max is a PPP AGENT and I go stay at his place... read ahead to know the rest._**

**_The other half of this challenge is on z-aquarius-kai's profile, please check it out sometime._**

**_Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

**_Feel free to drop in your views._**

**So here comes the first word.**

**PRAGMATIC**

* * *

I never did go to bed last night.

_How could I? _ Inspite of my maid telling me to sleep to prevent any dark circles for _**THE DAY!** _

Yes, indeed _**THE Crowning Day**_ is just months away where _two princesses_ will be crowned the Rulers.

_** And yes I am ONE OF THEM!**_ I don't know how to react.

Mum says that it is here that all my training is needed.

In some time I will be crowned the ruler, much to my dismay, I think I'm not ready for it, but my parents think that a _**pragmatic** _person like me can manage all.

I decided to read my favorite book " Why didn't they ask Evans?", I just love it, it was gifted to me on my 16th by my best friend.

Within two hours I read it once again and at last I found my eyelids heavy begging to sleep.

Just as I declared my willingness to sleep my phone buzzed, it was an email from dad. His majesty King Albert Victor.

_My dear Liorna_

_This is very urgent, the PPP has preponed the crowning ceremony. It is going to take place this week in Zurich along with princess Lisa of Iseberg. Dear don't worry, you'll take it very well I know, and always remember I am proud of you! Tomorrow morning the royal tailor will come for your dress. Sleep well. Good night._

_Albert._

Omg! The crowning being preponed, I am not at all ready for it. How will it go? I wonder how Liza would be thinking of it?

I am not very much familiar with liza, though we have met several times at royal dinners and conferences, but we hardly spent anytime together, I must say she is very pretty. Basically Mary, my maid was once attached to her thats how I know bits of her. She tells me of her being a clumsy and forgetful person along with being short tempered and arrogant, I can't believe this on seeing her, but as we should never judge a book by it's cover so I can't judge. But I believe she is a good person.

Oh lord! Where have I reached? But it's good that at least that tension had left me for a few moments. ( Sighs)

I asked Mary for my iPad as all of a sudden I wanted to know liza's feelings about the crowning day.

And moments later I began...

_Dear Princess Liza,_

_Hope this letter finds you in a good and healthy condition._

_I'm sorry for bothering you at this hour. Hope all is well over there. I am very nervous about the crowing, so here I am wanting to know about your feelings. How are you. What are you wearing that day? I can't decide on mine! Sorry for bothering you._

_Bye_

_Princess Liorna_

_Salzburg_

**_You might be wondering about the cell-phone and ipad, we are no 18th century Princesses, We are the modern princesses of the 21st century, You might not be aware of us existing, but we do exist. _**

Email done!

Now time to sleep.

Early In the morning I was supposed to see my tailor.

* * *

" Good morning Your highness !" squeaked the royal tailor.

" Morning" I replied.

" How would you like your dress to be?"

With that I explained each and thing I had planned about my dress. ( You'll get to know about it only at the crowning)

My nervousness is at it's peak.

I have never ever been this nervous.

* * *

**HERE COMES THE DAY!**

The event was at 12 noon, I woke up at 8 as I had to be get ready for my day.

Very soon the girls from Madam Maxila's beauty house arrived, they were known to be the best ones in Switzerland . Yes I am in Zurich!

" Your highness, we'll make you look Gorgeus!" one of them said to me .

While Mary along with Anabel somehow managed to get into my room with my dress.

As soon as they lifted up the lid of the box I gasped.

Inside it was a gown, golden in color.

It took twenty minutes by them to fit me in. On seeing myself in the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked so pretty, at least I thought so. That gold color blended so well with my skin which had been sprinkled with gold glitter all over. It had a halter neck and golden chains fell down in a round fashion from my waist upto my knee. I wore high heels, for which I had been made to practice ever since my childhood.

" Darling you look stunning!" My mother exclaimed entering the room.

" Everyone is waiting for you, let's go"

" Sure mum"

...

I was led to the place where the crowning was to take place.

A huge crowd had assembled. I looked around for Lisa but couldn't spot her, I had met her at some official High tea an year back and as usual we hardly exchanged anything apart from a smile.

I was welcomed by my father

" My darling princess, you look stunning, just perfect!"

And gestured me to sit. Moments later Lisa joined me, dressed in a red gown, that color suited her well and she too looked pretty.

In the background an old man's unending speech was on. I had no option apart from pretending to listen to him. I turned around my head and found familiar faces seated there too, when my gaze suddenly fell on Morgana.

" What is this bitch doing here?" I asked myself, " I am damn sure she is gatecrashing my ceremony. Once dad sees her here, she'll be made to run to death.

Before I proceeded to inform my dad some man in an army dress popped out of nowhere and commanded the old man to shut up. With in no time we both were surrounded by his army men and he continued commanding.

" Won't you greet your king Gastor?" He shouted managing to take off the crown's from my father's as well as Lisa's father's head and placing them on his head.

He looked so funny, in the mean time Lisa's father managed to produce his sword which was taken over by Gastor.

He continued to utter harsh words. Drops of blood started dripping from Lisa's father's neck and she looked worried, her ever smiling and glowing face had lost it's smile as well as glow and she was on the verge of crying. In the mean time Morgana too came into picture and started torturing my dad.

" Revenge time" her black attire suited her dark personality very well. Both the kings were made to kneel down I was too shocked to react.

I suddenly noticed a sandal fly past me which hit Gastor in the face, I was so happy as both the crowns fell off his head.

I looked out for the owner of the footwear which I found to be Lisa. I was quite surprised at this unprincessly behavior of hers, but I appreciate it.

**" Honey, go run, go run for your life. Be with him, he will guide you" My mother begged me pointing in the direction of a man named Colonel Darcy associated with PPP" Go, run for your lives".**

* * *

**That's it in this chapter, How was it, I am very excited about it?**

**Please review and give your opinion, as every other author, reviews make me happy too.**

**Did you guys notice the new reviewing option? It's worth giving a try..**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Aquila Tempestas and Z-aquarius-Kai, for your support.

Hoping to get more reviews this time!

* * *

Very soon we were following Darcy, he had long black hair tied in a ponytail.

I could literally see Lisa struggle with one shoe.

The ceremonial ground had transformed into a battleground, with arrows flying everywhere, guns being shot and piles of dead and injured people dressed in red and blue lying everywhere.

In my vicinity I heard someone shriek, oh no!

It was Janet, Lisa's maid, an arrow had hit her and she was dead. She was lying in Lisa's arms who was too shocked, Janet spoke her last words and handed over a locket to Lisa, within seconds she was lifeless. Alas! She was dead and Lisa was left shattered.

Darcy forced us to quicken our steps towards a helicopter.

In the background I could see king Gastor and his army men torturing my parents.

Hurriedly we boarded the chopper, by now you might have realized that _a princess's life is not as rosy as it seems from outside, rather it's very complicated._

We boarded the chopper and within seconds it was rising up leaving behind Zurich. I so very much wanted to jump, back to my parents, back to my people.

I felt very guilty. Lost in my thoughts and the changing view outside, I noticed a dagger protruding out from Lisa's hand and blood gushing out, I gathered courage and managed to pull it out without hurting her.

"Thank you", was all that she could manage to mutter.

I enjoyed the view, but the worry of the battleground did not leave me.

The helicopter landed into a farm and we were led into a shabby but well hidden building where both of us were made to sit on sofas until Darcy was busy filling some forms. As usual I was busy looking around when my gaze fell upon Darcy and I noticed him writing precisely and efficiently with both of his hands.

Yes he was an **ambidextrous**!

After that affair he muttered " Let's go"

I and Lisa exchanged blank looks.

We were led further to another chamber when I suddenly realized the door shut behind me and I gasped, with that fresh thoughts poured into my mind.

' What if this PPP is fake and under Gastor only? '

A lady's voice pushed aside my thoughts, I looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

With a flash her image appeared on one of the blank walls.

"Welcome Princess 221345 and 996745. This is the PPP headquarter, Darcy get 'em in" she continued in her Russian accent.

" Welcome again, Darcy what's the status?" she demanded

" Stage 1 and 2 clear, stage 3 on it's way and arrangements for stage 4 are still being made."

" That's great" continued that woman who wore a red coat, while me and Lisa were busy figuring out what these stages meant.

A door appeared out of nowhere and we were led into it.

Everywhere girls could be seen rushing around.

" Girls you need makeovers!" She continued and gestured us to sit on the chairs. 'What sort of makeover?'' I wondered.

An hour later when I met Lisa, I couldn't believe it was the same princess with whom I had been on the run.

I bet no one could even mistake her for a princess she looked totally different dressed in a bright green T-shirt and hot pink shorts!

Unbelievable! moreover her hair had been done in a funny way, moments later I found her looking at me and the same thoughts ran thorough her mind too! As even I was dressed differently with my hair trimmed to my elbow level and me wearing a navy blue shirt and yellow shorts! I must mention that non-princess people do have weird color senses!

" Stage three implemented successfully" I heard that lady enter.

" Yes ma'am and ver well indeed" Darcy completed. " Off to stage four!"

" What is stage four" me and Lisa chided together.

" Wait and watch" Darcy explained.

...

Moments later we were back in the chopper flying somewhere.

"May I ask you where we are going and why?" Lisa demanded,

"To Holmes Penn in Britain." Seeing my blank expression, he continued, "Its a little known town in the suburbs, if you see what I mean."

"and why there? "I demanded.

" You are being taken to Sir Voltaire Hiwatari's mansion. He has been a massive support to the PPP as well as your kingdoms from years. When he heard about what happened he agreed to provide you two with a safe place to stay until..."

" Until what?" we asked together with a horror struck face.

...

That's it for now.

Please review. More the number of reviews, faster my typing speed will be.

Please review, because as every other author, reviews make my day too and I await them eagerly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally all my exams are nearly over, so here comes the third chapter. i need motivation, readers please review and make me feel motivated to write the next chapter.**

**_Z-aquarious-kai,_****_ thanks for always motivating and supporting me. _**

**_Lugubrious_**

* * *

Finally After 3 hours of flight we were about to reach. We landed in some ground and then we were led into a HUGE mansion.

" Remember girls that here you will be known as -"

We walked through the garden with beautiful flowers all around.

A man dressed in black and white was waiting for us at the door.

" Welcome Ladies, Mr Voltaire had to leave for some urgent work, he will be back in 4 hours. Till then I will show you your rooms."

" Thanks" I muttered.

" All done?" Darcy Enquired.

" Yes sir! All as you wanted"

Behind us he closed the door in such a lugubrious manner.

We walked through a huge staircase onto the second floor . The mansion was full of rooms.

Owen opened one of the hundred rooms and exclaimed " This is your room princesses!"

We thanked him again.

" If you need anything then just don't hesitate to call me, I am all at your service." Owen said handing over a remote.

The door opened into a small living room with a TV. On either of the room two doors led to bed rooms for both of us.

" Now girls just remember to be cautious and alert all the time. You are Sir Voltaire's cousin sister's daughters who have come here to pursue their studies. Remember you are non identical twins so that you both can be in the same class together. Try to be as normal as possible. Ok then. Take care. And one more thing, you can use this phone to call up the kitchen and ask for whatever you want to eat. " with that he left.

" Which side would you like to chose Jo?" I asked.

" Whichever you don't Meg!"

And we laughed heartily after two long exhausting days.

I got a feeling the we may get along well. Who would have known at that time that XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( truth to be revealed when time comes :P)

" I am very hungry, let's order something"...

* * *

That's it for now. Hopefully the next chapter would be longer as i seem to be getting my creativity back day by day. Reviews would help me regain my creativity even faster, so guys please help me.

Have a good day.

* The next chapter has the beyblader's entry, sounds interesting!


End file.
